


Grenzen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Boerne Is Comforting, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Höllenfahrt, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Night Terrors, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel/Boerne-Slash *** episodenbezogen (Höllenfahrt) *** 1 fehlende Szene & post-ep *** h/c</p><p>  <i>Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf dem Präsidium. Thiel kümmerte sich vor allem um den Papierkram zum letzten Fall. Nadeshda hatte ihn ein bißchen komisch angesehen, als er ins Büro gekommen war, aber zum Glück nichts gesagt. Alle außer Boerne schienen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Der allerdings fand alle halbe Stunde einen anderen fadenscheinigen Vorwand, um bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und zu überprüfen, ob es ihm gut ging.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta war wieder Nipfel - vielen Dank!  
> Eigentlich war das ganze eine längere Geschichte, die quasi die gesamte Handlung von "Höllenfahrt" nacherzählt hat. Nipfel hat mich aber davon überzeugt, daß das nicht so prickelnd ist. Tatsächlich schrieb sich der Teil ziemlich zäh, und ich habe der eigentlichen Tatorthandlung auch kaum etwas hinzugefügt - die ist in dem Fall ja schon slashig genug ;)
> 
> Ich gehe jetzt also davon aus, daß alle Leserinnen die Episode kennen, und starte ziemlich abrupt. Kapitel 1 ist quasi eine fehlende Szene aus der Tatortepisode (d.h. der Dialog ist in Teilen wörtlich übernommen), 2-4 sind post-ep.
> 
> Man muß "Höllenfahrt" nicht gesehen haben, um den Text zu lesen. Lohnt sich aber auf jeden Fall und ist auf youtube zu finden!
> 
> Und weil ich nix wegwerfen kann, werde ich die 2 Kapitel Höllenfahrt-Nacherzählung auch noch auf meinem Journal posten ([Kap. 1](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/5301.html) und [Kap. 2](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/5631.html#cutid1)) - falls jemand zusätzlich Lust hat, die Zusammenfassung zu lesen :)
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dfc4a0e0001c6540651d0d8)

Sie folgten Frau Kolb, die in immer kleinere Straßen einbog und zuletzt sogar auf etwas, was sich nur noch als Feldweg mitten im Wald bezeichnen ließ. Oder hieß das jetzt Waldweg? Mitten im Nichts verloren sie plötzlich an Geschwindigkeit, und Thiel sah besorgt zu Boerne hinüber. Der sah auch nicht wirklich zuversichtlich aus, und Thiel fragte sich gerade, ob er vielleicht vorhin beim Ziehen des Hauptsteckers unter der Motorhaube etwas Wesentliches beschädigt hatte, als der Wagen schließlich zum Stehen kam, noch mal kurz aufblinkte, und dann mit einem kläglichen Geräusch den Geist aufgab.

„Scheiß Neuwagen! Alles elektronisch ...“, fluchte Thiel. Mit seiner alten Karre wäre so etwas nicht passiert.

Boerne war inzwischen aus dem Auto gesprungen und hatte einen Blick unter die Motorhaube geworfen. „Sie waren das! Sie haben vorhin hier am Zentralstecker rumgeprokelt! Schauen Sie sich das an, der ist total verkohlt!“

Na klasse, jetzt sollte er an allem schuld sein, dachte Thiel mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. „Ich werd‘ mich hüten, an Ihrem Stecker rumzuprokeln ...“

Während Boerne weiter unter der Motorhaube herumwühlte, zückte Thiel sein Handy – nur um festzustellen, daß der Akku leer gelaufen war. Verdammt. Und Boerne war ernsthaft verstimmt, das war nicht zu übersehen. Wortlos ging der andere zum Kofferraum, nahm das Notlicht und stapfte Richtung Wald. Wollte er ihn hier etwa alleine lassen?

„Meinen Sie nicht, wir könnten noch ...“ Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch lieber beim Auto warten sollten, statt nachts orientierungslos durch den Wald zu wandern. Im Hintergrund rief eine Eule, und das Ganze war schon ein bißchen unheimlich. Boerne war schon fast außer Sichtweite … „Boerne ...“ Der andere antwortete nicht, und er beschloß, lieber doch hinterher zu laufen, bevor er alleine im Dunkeln zurückblieb.

Nach einigen Minuten verbissenen Schweigens und nachdem er schon mehrmals gegen Boerne gestolpert war, beschwerte er sich schließlich doch.  
„Mensch Boerne, können Sie auch mal nach hinten leuchten!“  
„Sie können ja vorgehen!“  
„Dann kann ich ja nicht mehr zusehen, wie Sie in Wildschweinkacke treten ...“ Das sollte die Situation eigentlich etwas aufheitern und entspannen, hatte aber nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Stattdessen drehte sich Boerne um und schrie ihn an.  
„Reife Leistung, wirklich! Gratuliere! Hier kommt man nie mehr weg! Das ist schlimmer als die Sahara!“  
Das war nun wirklich zuviel. Schließlich ließ er sich hier nicht anschreien, bloß weil Boerne sauer war und jemanden brauchte, dem er die Schuld an der ganzen Sache geben konnte.

„Kann ich was dafür, daß Sie so eine Schrottkarre fahren?!!“

„Das sagt mir ein Fahrradfahrer, der nicht mal sein Handy aufladen kann!“

„Ohne mich hätten wir gar kein Handy!“

„Ein leeres Handy ist gar kein Handy!“

„Ja und, wieso sind Sie denn überhaupt mitgekommen, häh! Ein paar interessante Leichen aufsammeln, über die man im Golfclub Witze machen kann ...“

„Das nehmen Sie zurück!“

„Ist doch wahr! Jeder poplige Kadaver ist Ihnen tausendmal lieber als alles Lebendige, geben Sie’s doch endlich zu!“

„Ende! Aus! Kein Wort mehr mit Ihnen!“

„Versprochen!?“

Sie starrten sich an, und Thiel mußte sich beherrschen, den andern nicht weiter zu schubsen. Sonst würde das hier noch in Tätlichkeiten ausarten, zu allem Überfluß. Wieso war Boerne bloß immer so …

Während er noch nach einem passenden Adjektiv suchte, setzte der Regen ein. Mit Blitzen und Donnergrollen – wie hatte er nur denken können, daß die Lage nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte? Sie liefen beide los, ziemlich sinnlos eigentlich, aber vielleicht fand sich ja irgendwo ein Unterstand. So wie es losregnete, würden sie sonst in wenigen Minuten naß bis auf die Haut sein. Und tatsächlich – da konnte man in der Dunkelheit schemenhaft ein Gebäude sehen. Wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

 

***

 

Nach dem Sprint zur Scheune im Regen war die Luft aus ihrem Streit raus. Thiel war erleichtert, daß sie wenigstens einen trockenen Platz gefunden hatten, wo sie zur Not übernachten konnten. Es hätte ja immer noch schlimmer kommen können – sie hätten auch weiter im Regen durch den dunklen Wald stolpern können. Er zog seine nasse Jacke aus und ließ sich auf ein paar Strohballen fallen. War doch gar nicht so übel. Als Kind hatte er bei einer Radtour mal im Stroh übernachtet – allerdings nicht in nassen Klamotten. Hier war es jetzt schon ein bißchen frisch.

Als Boerne etwas sagte, dachte er im ersten Moment, der andere habe seine Drohung, kein Wort mehr mit ihm zu reden, ja verdammt schnell wieder vergessen. Aber der Pathologe rezitierte nur irgendwas Wirres, was Thiel nicht zuordnen konnte. An das Zitieren eigenartiger Textfragmente hatte er sich zwar mittlerweile gewöhnt, aber auch nach mehreren Jahren war es ihm noch nicht gelungen, den Auslöser für diese unvermittelten lyrischen Anfälle zu identifizieren. Er sah zu dem andern hinüber, der neben einem alten Motorrad saß und von seiner blinkenden Notleuchte immer wieder einige Sekunden erhellt wurde. Boerne sah auch ganz schön naß aus, und irgendwie jünger als sonst.

Im Nachhinein tat es ihm leid, daß er Boerne so angefahren hatte. Gut, der Pathologe war wirklich eine Nervensäge erster Güte und die letzte Person, mit der man in so eine Lage geraten wollte. Aber er hätte nicht sagen sollen, daß Boerne sich nur für Leichen interessierte – das war unter der Gürtellinie. Er wußte gar nicht genau, woher das plötzlich gekommen war. Der Pathologe schien ernstlich verstimmt zu sein, denn inzwischen hatte er tatsächlich schon länger als zehn Minuten nicht mehr mit Thiel gesprochen. Eigentlich hätte er über die Ruhe froh sein sollen … aber verflucht, er hatte nach einem Streit noch nie gut einschlafen können.

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis er das Schweigen nicht länger ertragen konnte.  
„Boerne?“  
„Hm.“  
„Wegen vorhin – ich nehm’ alles zurück.“  
„Ich nicht!“  
Das hätte er sich ja denken können … Idiot. Aber sein Gewissen war jetzt wenigstens rein, und Boerne hatte immerhin schon wieder mit ihm gesprochen. Meistens beruhigte er sich ja doch so schnell wieder, wie er beleidigt war.

„Gute Nacht.“ Keine Antwort. Nun gut. Er drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen. Das war gar nicht so einfach bei der Geräuschkulisse – wer hätte gedacht, daß ein Wald im Münsterland nachts derart unheimlich sein konnte. Jetzt hörte er neben dem Eulengeschrei und dem Prasseln des Regens auch noch ein knisterndes Geräusch, das näher zu kommen schien. Er fragte sich gerade, ob er sich sehr lächerlich machen würde, wenn er hektisch aufsprang um zu überprüfen, ob irgendein Tier in die Scheune gekommen war – was gab es hier schon? Bedrohliche Rehe? Oder ein Wildschwein … – als ihn Boernes Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr zusammenzucken ließ.

„Rücken Sie mal ein Stück rüber!“  
„Spinnen Sie, Boerne? Warum bleiben Sie nicht auf Ihrer Seite der Scheune!“ Fast hätte ihn vor Schreck der Schlag getroffen und jetzt kam er sich ziemlich blöd vor.  
„Hier ist es wärmer. Jetzt machen Sie sich mal nicht so breit.“  
„Das ist doch völliger Quatsch ...“  
Boerne achtete einfach nicht auf seinen Protest, sondern zwängte sich neben Thiel auf den Strohballen. Wenn er nicht handgreiflich werden wollte und den Pathologen über den Rand schubsen, mußte er wohl oder übel zur Seite rücken. „Also ehrlich, Boerne. Muß das sein.“

Statt einer Antwort rückte Boerne näher und legte den Arm um ihn. Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Auch wenn es tatsächlich wärmer war. Thiel versuchte sich wieder freizumachen, aber Boerne leistete hartnäckig Widerstand.  
„Boerne! Lassen Sie mich wieder los!“  
„Jetzt seien Sie nicht so spießig, Thiel. Das ist deutlich bequemer und wärmer.“  
„Für Sie vielleicht! Ich hätte Sie lieber in zehn Meter Abstand!“  
„Pfff ... das sagen Sie doch nur.“  
Thiel war ratlos. Wenn Boerne sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, tat er in der Regel alles außer zuzugeben, daß die Idee vielleicht doch nicht so gut war. Draußen prasselte der Regen unaufhaltsam auf das Dach der Scheune, und Boernes Körperwärme ließ ihn schläfrig werden. Ihr Streit war dann wohl irgendwie auch beigelegt, schoß ihm durch den Kopf. In Gottes Namen, dann ließ er ihm eben seinen Willen. Mußte ja niemand wissen. Aber irgendwann würde er doch einmal mit dem Pathologen über Grenzen reden müssen, und daß es Dinge gab, die man einfach nicht tat. Mit diesem Entschluß schlief er ein.

Als er wach wurde, mußte er feststellen, daß er sich im Schlaf seinerseits an Boerne gekuschelt hatte. Sein Kopf lag an der Brust des Pathologen, der seinen Arm immer noch lose über seinen Körper drapiert hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, daß eine Suchmannschaft der Kollegen die Scheune stürmte und sie so fand, dachte er säuerlich. Er versuchte etwas abzurücken, mit dem Erfolg, daß Boerne wach wurde und begann, mit seiner Hand kleine Kreise auf Thiels Rücken zu malen.  
„Boerne!“  
„Hm ...“  
„Würden Sie mich jetzt wohl loslassen? Ich möchte aufstehen.“  
„Jetzt schon ...“ Boerne klang ziemlich verschlafen, und statt seinen Rücken zu streicheln, was ja doch immerhin noch relativ harmlos war und sich beruhigend angefühlt hatte, wanderte seine Hand nun nach oben und fuhr sachte durch Thiels Haaransatz im Nacken. Das fühlte sich jetzt alles andere als beruhigend an ... Das war gar nicht gut. Thiel rückte abrupt ab und wäre fast vom Strohballen gerutscht. Wenigstens hielt Boerne ihn nicht mehr fest, sondern grummelte etwas Unverständliches und rollte sich auf die andere Seite um weiterzuschlafen. Thiel blieb einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen und zählte langsam von zehn rückwärts, bis sich Atmung und Herzschlag wieder normalisierten. Hatte Boerne überhaupt eine Idee, was er da gerade angerichtet hatte? Es sah nicht so aus. Thiel sah seinen Kollegen an, der arglos vor sich hin schlummerte, und war ziemlich … ja, was eigentlich? Wütend? Es war schwer, lange auf jemanden wütend zu sein, der schlafend so harmlos aussah.

Es mußte noch sehr früh sein – draußen konnte man gerade den allerersten Hauch von Dämmerung erahnen. Und eigentlich war er noch sehr müde. Thiel zögerte kurz, drehte sich dann aber doch seinerseits um und beschloß, diese Episode unter der Rubrik „Seltsame Dinge, die man nur mit Boerne erlebt“ abzuhaken. Erst mal würde er zusehen, daß er selbst auch noch eine Runde Schlaf bekam. Es war sowieso noch zu dunkel, um aufzubrechen.

Als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen erwachte, war er allein. Er entdeckte Boerne schließlich vor der Scheune beim Schrauben an dem alten Motorrad, das er gestern gefunden hatte. Ihm lagen einige Kommentare zur letzten Nacht auf der Zunge, die er dem anderen gerne an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er auf keinen Fall über die Szene am Morgen sprechen und war froh, daß Boerne selbst das Thema nicht anschnitt. Vielleicht war der andere ja noch gar nicht richtig wach gewesen und erinnerte sich an nichts.

 

_*wird fortgesetzt*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _> > fast forward_
> 
> _Ich weiß, daß das jetzt ein wenig billig ist, hier einfach „vorzuspulen“, sorry. Die Handlung dazwischen kennt ihr ja hoffentlich … von hier an ist dann auch alles in einem Guß, versprochen._
> 
> _Meine post-ep Handlung setzt ein, nachdem Boerne und der lokale Polizeikollege (Seifert) Thiel aus der Gewalt von Winkler befreit haben und nachdem Thiel umgekippt ist. Die letzte Szene auf dem Golfplatz habe ich einfach mal unterschlagen. Ganz ehrlich, da finde ich mein Ende realistischer ;)_

… das Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit war das erste, was Thiel bewußt wurde, als er wieder zu sich kam. Zum Glück hielt ihn jemand fest. Sehr fest. So fest, daß er kaum Luft bekam, aber das war in Ordnung. Jeder Halt war besser als dieses Gefühl, von allem losgelöst im Nichts zu treiben.

Als nächstes hörte er seltsamerweise die Stimme von Frau Haller, die anscheinend mit Boerne sprach.  
„Chef.“  
…  
„Boerne ...“  
…  
„Boerne ... kommen Sie, lassen Sie Thiel mal los, damit ich ihn mir ansehen kann.“ Frau Haller klang anders als sonst – diesen sanften Tonfall hatte er bei ihr noch nie gehört. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht der Rechtsmedizinerin, die gerade versuchte die Hand ihres Chefs von Thiels Arm zu lösen. Das war auch gut so, dachte Thiel, als wieder Blut durch seinen malträtierten Arm floß. Er wurde von Boerne weggezogen, und Frau Haller leuchtete ihm mit einer Taschenlampe in die Augen.  
„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?“ Frau Haller klang wieder sehr sachlich.  
„Natürlich ...“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Natürlich weiß ich, wo ich bin.“  
„Und wo?“  
„Im Keller der Kurklinik.“ Thiel blinzelte. „Müssen Sie mich die ganze Zeit anleuchten?“  
„Sind Sie verletzt?“  
Thiel dachte nach. Sein Arm schmerzte ein wenig, aber ansonsten schien alles O.K. zu sein. „Alles noch dran.“ Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber Frau Haller hielt ihn fest.  
„Sie sind eben umgekippt, lassen Sie es langsam angehen.“  
„Das war nur der Schreck ... mir geht’s gut.“ Thiel kam sich ein bißchen albern vor, weil ihn alle anstarrten. Er suchte Boerne, und entdeckte ihn nach einem Moment am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Boerne sah in etwa so elend aus, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

 

***

 

Thiel fühlte sich den Rest des Tages wie in Watte gepackt. Er machte seine Aussage und verneinte die Frage, ob er einen Arzt brauche. Alle waren seltsam aufgeregt, dabei war eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Er fühlte sich gut. Jedenfalls nicht so, als bräuchte er dringend ärztliche Betreuung. Er hatte doch nur ein paar blaue Flecken und einen Schrecken abbekommen.

Ja, er war müde. Aber das war nach den letzten 24 Stunden wohl nicht verwunderlich. Gegessen hatte er auch schon ewig nichts mehr. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Stattdessen fragte ihn Nadeshda jetzt schon zum fünften Mal, ob es ihm auch wirklich gut ging.  
„Ja, ja und noch mal ja! An der Antwort ändert sich nichts, auch wenn Sie noch zehnmal fragen!“ Er hatte jetzt wirklich genug davon, von allen Seiten bemuttert zu werden. Als er Nadeshdas verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat es ihm allerdings doch leid, so laut geworden zu sein. Sicher machte sie sich nur Sorgen. Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als sie ihm zuvor kam.  
„Es tut mir leid, daß ich so kurz angebunden war. Es war wirklich sehr hektisch im Präsidium, und ich ...“ Thiel sah seine Kollegin verständnislos an. Dann dämmerte ihm, daß sie wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie sich bei ihren letzten Gesprächen nur angefahren hatten, und jetzt wäre er beinahe gestorben.  
„Schon gut. Das kann doch mal vorkommen. Ich bin ja auch nicht immer gut gelaunt.“ Er lächelte ein bißchen schief, aber der Wille war anscheinend genug, denn Nadeshda sah erleichtert aus.

„Wir sind dann auch soweit fertig. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ruhig nach Hause. Wenn Sie wirklich meinen, daß alles O.K. ist ...“ Bevor Thiel zum sechsten Mal erklären konnte, daß alles O.K. sei, und daß er jetzt liebend gerne nach Hause wollte, mischte sich Boerne ein.  
„Ich nehme ihn mit, wenn er hier nicht mehr gebraucht wird.“ Kam er denn überhaupt nicht mehr zu Wort? Er funkelte Boerne wütend an und wollte eigentlich darauf hinweisen, daß er noch anwesend war und es nicht schätzte, wenn man in der dritten Person über ihn sprach. Aber Boerne hatte ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt und zog ihn mit sich. Vielleicht war er doch ein wenig mitgenommen, seine Reaktionen waren jedenfalls nicht schnell genug. Immer, wenn er gerade etwas sagen wollte, waren alle anderen schon wieder einen Schritt weiter. Während er noch über diesen erstaunlichen Umstand nachdachte, wurde er bereits ins Auto verfrachtet. Im Vorbeigehen sah er Frau Haller, die Boerne einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Sie würde hoffentlich nicht auch noch ... nein, zum Glück fragte sie nicht, ob es ihm gut ging. Er war froh, als sie alleine und unterwegs waren.

 

***

 

Endlich, dachte er, als er in seine Wohnung trat. Er war zu Hause und hatte alle abgehängt, die ihm mit ihren Sorgen und Fragen auf die Nerven gingen.  
„Sie sollten sich vielleicht hinlegen. Der Schock kommt in solchen Fällen manchmal mit Verzögerung.“  
Ach ja. Alle bis auf einen. Boerne hing ihm natürlich noch am Schürzenzipfel und schien plötzlich ebenfalls seine mütterliche Seite entdeckt zu haben. Irgendwas stimmte an dem Bild nicht ... aber er hatte jetzt keine Energie, den Fehler zu finden. Stattdessen wappnete er sich für eine längere Diskussion. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich seine Ruhe!

„Boerne ... ich bin schon groß und kann für mich selbst sorgen. Wie wär’s, wenn Sie in Ihre eigene Wohnung gingen.“  
„Ich lasse Sie in dem Zustand ganz sicher nicht alleine. Entweder ich bleibe hier, oder ich weise Sie ein!“  
„Sind Sie nicht ganz dicht! Sie können doch nicht einfach ... was bilden Sie sich ein!“  
„Ich kann und ich werde. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen bisher entgangen, aber ich bin nicht nur Rechtsmediziner, ich bin auch Arzt. Und Ihnen, Herr Thiel, geht es mitnichten gut!“  
„Und das können ausgerechnet Sie beurteilen ... oder was!“  
„Das kann ich sehr wohl beurteilen!“  
Thiel starrte Boerne an. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er, und er verhieß nichts Gutes. Boernes natürliche Sturheit und Besserwisserei vermischt mit einer Portion Besorgtheit, dagegen war nicht anzukommen. Er gab auf – für den Moment.  
„Ich geh erst mal unter die Dusche. Sie können meinetwegen tun, was Sie wollen.“ Wenigstens, dachte Thiel, hatte er so ein paar Minuten für sich gewonnen. Und vielleicht beruhigte Boerne sich ja derweil auch wieder.

 

***

 

Thiel saß in der Dusche, hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich herabprasseln. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, Boerne hatte ausnahmsweise vielleicht doch recht. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Er hörte immer noch Winklers Stimme und spürte den Lauf der Waffe im Nacken. Sein Herz raste, obwohl es gar keinen Grund mehr dafür gab. Aber das würde sich wieder geben. Er brauchte nur ein bißchen Abstand. Was er ganz sicher nicht brauchte, waren Ärzte, Krankenhäuser ...

„Thiel?“

Pathologen ...

„Thiel! Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Warum konnte ihn Boerne nicht einfach zufrieden lassen? Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle, und wollte einzig und alleine seine Ruhe haben. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, daß er die Tür nicht hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte. Er machte sich noch ein bißchen kleiner und schloß die Augen. Es half natürlich nichts.

„Sie sind schon fast eine Stunde hier drinnen ...“ Das Wasser wurde abgestellt. Boerne klang immer noch besorgt. Als könnte er nicht duschen so lange er wollte.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon!“ Der ungeduldige Ton klang schon wieder wesentlich normaler. Thiel war aber wohl wirklich nicht ganz er selbst, anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, daß er sich widerstandslos von Boerne hochziehen und in ein Handtuch wickeln ließ. _Grenzen_ , dachte er. Er hatte das überfällige Gespräch mit Boerne immer noch nicht geführt. Jetzt war aber irgendwie auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Seine Haare hinterließen einen nassen Fleck auf Boernes Golfweste. Boernes Hände fühlten sich selbst durch das Handtuch hindurch noch warm an. Ihm selbst wurde auch langsam wieder wärmer – war das Wasser unter der Dusche zuletzt etwa schon kalt gewesen? Verspätet wurde ihm klar, daß der andere redete. „... Bollinger hat dieses Handicap überhaupt nur erreicht, weil er beim letzten Turnier schamlos betrogen hat. Er hat doch tatsächlich ...“ Ach so, es ging um Golf. Dann wurde von ihm wohl kaum ein Kommentar erwartet. Er schloß wieder die Augen, während Boerne sich ein zweites Handtuch schnappte und reichlich unsanft seine Haare trocknete. Wenigstens beschwerte er sich nicht über den nassen Fleck, dachte Thiel schläfrig.

„Thiel? Sie schlafen doch nicht schon ein, oder? Also ins Bett trage ich Sie nicht, soviel ist sicher. Da müßten Sie schon zehn Kilo abnehmen!“  
„Danke auch, das hört man gerne!“ Thiels Lebensgeister erwachten wieder. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie zum Bleiben aufgefordert zu haben.“ Er schob sich weg von Boerne und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. Zehn Kilo, also ehrlich.

Der Ärger trug ihn zumindest bis ins Bett. Er schloß die Augen, und Sekunden später umfing ihn die Schwärze des Schlafs. Es ging ihm gut.

_* wird fortgesetzt *_


	3. Chapter 3

Es ging ihm gar nicht gut, als er am nächsten Tag erwachte. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und fühlte sich wie zerschlagen. In der Nacht hatten ihn immer wieder Panikattacken geweckt. Er hatte in der Dunkelheit Winklers Stimme gehört. Er war alleine mit Winkler, niemand kam ihm zu Hilfe ... nicht rechtzeitig jedenfalls. Im Nachhinein war er froh, daß Boerne nicht in seine Wohnung hinüber gegangen war. Nachdem er das zweite oder dritte Mal aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt war, war Boerne einfach da geblieben und lag jetzt noch schlafend neben ihm. Im hellen Tageslicht kam Thiel die Angst, die er in der Nacht ausgestanden hatte, fast unwirklich vor. Es war doch nichts passiert. Er wußte ganz genau, daß er nicht mehr in Gefahr war. Winkler war hinter Schloß und Riegel. Warum konnte er die Angst nicht einfach abstellen?

Jetzt ging es ihm jedenfalls wieder deutlich besser – von der Müdigkeit mal abgesehen. Vielleicht war ja das Schlimmste schon überstanden. Er sah zu Boerne hinüber. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, daß sein Kollege immer noch in den gleichen Golfklamotten wie vor zwei Tagen steckte. Er sah erschöpft aus, das Gesicht schmutzig von den Reparaturversuchen an diesem verstaubten Motorrad. Es sah aus, als ob ... aber das konnte wohl kaum sein. Vielleicht hatte er mit seinen nassen Haaren Spuren auf Boernes Gesicht hinterlassen. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wen Boerne in der Nacht wohl am meisten beruhigen wollte, als er immer wieder „Wir sind nicht zu spät gekommen“ wiederholt hatte: Thiel oder sich selbst.

Er löste seine Hand aus der des anderen und stand auf. Ein neuer Tag, und er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sein Magen erinnerte ihn daran, daß er seit beträchtlicher Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Er würde erst mal frühstücken, und dann zur Arbeit. Mist, schon acht. Er hatte vergessen seinen Wecker zu stellen. Aber sicher war es nach dem gestrigen Tag akzeptabel, wenn er etwas zu spät kam.

Als er zehn Minuten später beim Kaffee saß, schleppte sich ein reichlich übernächtigt aussehender Pathologe in seine Küche.  
„Moin,“ begrüßte er ihn gut gelaunt. Boerne rieb sich die Augen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Thiel unterdrückte eine gereizte Antwort. Würde das denn nie aufhören!?  
„Mir geht es gut. Aber ich hab’s eilig, bin schon spät dran für die Arbeit.“  
„Sie wollen arbeiten?“ Boerne starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Natürlich. Warum nicht?“  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich fühle mich gut. Und ich wüßte nicht, wie Sie mich daran hindern könnten, zur Arbeit zu gehen.“ Sein Kollege sah so aus, als überprüfte er im Geiste tatsächlich die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, mit denen er Thiel zu Hause halten konnte. Zum Glück war er heute Morgen wieder schneller; und Boerne offenbar noch nicht so ganz fit. Bevor der andere weitere Argumente vorbringen konnte, schnitt er ihm das Wort ab.  
„Wie wär’s, wenn Sie sich mal um sich selbst kümmern würden. Duschen zum Beispiel und was anderes anziehen.“ Der Pathologe sah an sich herunter.  
„Ich ...“  
„Na los. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, kriegen Sie hier auch noch einen Kaffee.“ Boerne sah ihn zweifelnd an, ging dann aber tatsächlich Richtung Ausgang. „Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da!“

Na immerhin, dachte Thiel amüsiert. Offenbar konnte man ihn inzwischen einige Minuten ohne Aufsicht lassen ... Er nahm sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot.

 

***

 

Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf dem Präsidium. Thiel kümmerte sich vor allem um den Papierkram zum letzten Fall. Nadeshda hatte ihn ein bißchen komisch angesehen, als er ins Büro gekommen war, aber zum Glück nichts gesagt. Alle außer Boerne schienen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Der allerdings fand alle halbe Stunde einen anderen fadenscheinigen Vorwand, um bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und zu überprüfen, ob es ihm gut ging.

Nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal war ihm das vor Nadeshda langsam peinlich geworden, und er hatte eine entsprechende Bemerkung gemacht. Nadeshda hatte ihn nur überrascht angesehen.  
„Ich finde das ja eigentlich ganz niedlich.“ Dabei war sie merkwürdigerweise rot geworden.  
„Niedlich? Nervig, meinen Sie wohl. Was denkt sich Boerne nur dabei!“  
„Naja, er macht sich halt Sorgen um Sie.“ Thiel schnaubte mißbilligend. Sorgen! Andere zu bevormunden, lag Boerne eher als sich zu sorgen. Nadeshda sah ihn ziemlich kritisch an.  
„Also ich würde mich ja freuen, wenn sich mein ... also, wenn man sich um mich sorgt.“  
„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?“ Thiel sah seine Kollegin verwundert an. Worauf wollte sie denn hinaus? Aber Nadeshda winkte schon ab.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Wenn ich das nicht wissen soll, will ich nichts gesagt haben.“  
„Ähm ... O.K.“ Thiel war immer noch ratlos, hatte aber keine Lust, das Thema Boerne mit Nadeshda weiter zu vertiefen. Schlimm genug, daß er selbst nicht so genau wußte, ob ihn das Verhalten des Pathologen wirklich nervte, oder ob es ihm nur vor den anderen unangenehm war. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, daß Boerne in der Nähe blieb, ohne daß er genau sagen konnte warum.

Abgesehen davon fühlte sich der Tag eigentlich ziemlich normal an. Er war sich sicher, daß alles wieder ins Lot kam. Nur eine Frage der Zeit.

 

***

 

Eine Woche später war Thiel sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Die Tage waren kein großes Problem. Während er arbeitete, dachte er kaum an den letzten Fall und an Winkler. Nach Feierabend sah es jedoch anders aus. Boerne verbrachte seine Nächte immer noch halb und halb auf Thiels Sofa und in Thiels Bett, und das sagte wohl alles.

Sein geringstes Problem war noch, daß er deutlich zu wenig schlief und der Schlafmangel seine Arbeitsfähigkeit beeinträchtigte. Auch bei Boerne häuften sich die Fehler – selbst wenn der das natürlich nicht zugab. Viel mehr Sorgen machte ihm, daß sich sein Zustand nicht wirklich zu bessern schien. Es gab zwar schlimmere und weniger schlimme Nächte, aber eine allgemeine Tendenz zur Besserung konnte Thiel nicht erkennen. Und als Nebenkriegsschauplatz bereitete ihm schließlich sein Verhältnis zu Boerne Kopfzerbrechen. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet, kam ihm das ganze reichlich unsinnig und … falsch vor. Wenn er allerdings nachts von einer Panikattacke überrascht wurde und sekundenlang nicht wußte, ob er träumte oder wach war, war er heilfroh, daß der andere da war, ihn festhielt und ihm die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu einem rechtsmedizinischen Thema erläuterte, von denen Thiel in der Regel nur einen Bruchteil verstand. Darum ging es aber auch gar nicht, es ging einzig und allein darum Boernes Stimme zu hören. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, und Thiel wunderte sich manchmal, woher sein Kollege wußte, daß ihn das beruhigte. Wenn Boerne vor ihm wieder einschlief, konzentrierte er sich auf den Herzschlag des anderen und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken, bis er wieder ruhiger wurde. Aber das konnte doch unmöglich ewig so weitergehen, daß Boerne bei ihm übernachtete. Und was dann?

Außerdem war es schon schlimm genug, daß er sich bereits daran gewöhnt hatte, morgens in Boernes Armen wach zu werden. Heute Morgen lag noch dazu Boernes Hand unter seinem T-Shirt. Wann und wie sie dahin gekommen war, daran konnte Thiel sich nicht erinnern. Er wußte nur, daß er dieser Entwicklung schnellstens Einhalt gebieten mußte. Er machte sich vorsichtig frei und stand auf. Heute war Sonntag. Er sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und mit Boerne reden. Darüber, daß es Grenzen gab, auch wenn die sich derzeit ein wenig verschoben hatten und er sich selbst schon nicht mehr ganz sicher war, wo sie im Augenblick verliefen.

 

***

 

Das mit dem Reden war gar nicht so einfach. Während des Frühstücks machte Thiel mehrere Anläufe, die aber alle daran scheiterten, daß er nicht wußte, wie er sein Anliegen in Worte fassen sollte. Boerne sah ihn schon ganz irritiert an, nachdem er zum wiederholten Mal einen Satz begonnen und in der Luft hatte hängen lassen.

„Was ist denn los? Wollen Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?!“ So schwer hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Daß Boerne von Tag zu Tag übernächtigter und gereizter wurde, machte die Sache auch nicht leichter.

„Ja. Also. Eigentlich wollte ich das schon länger ansprechen …“ Thiel stockte.  
„Was? Jetzt spucken Sie’s schon endlich aus!“  
„Grenzen.“ O.K., jetzt war es raus. Boerne sah ihn allerdings immer noch ratlos an.  
„Thiel, daß Sie kein Freund von Nebensätzen sind, daran habe ich mich ja schon gewöhnt. Aber wenn Sie jetzt glauben, ich kann aus einzelnen Worten herauslesen, was Sie mir sagen wollen – das können Sie vergessen.“

Gut, das war vielleicht wirklich ein wenig knapp gewesen. Thiel sammelte sich und nahm einen neuen Anlauf.  
„Also, ich finde, daß wir Grenzen abstecken sollten. Ich meine, es gibt einfach Dinge, die man tut, und Dinge, die man nicht tut.“  
„ _Dinge? Man?_ Was für Dinge denn? Und mit _man_ meinen Sie vermutlich mich?“ Boerne sah verärgert, aber auch verwirrt aus. War er denn so schwer zu verstehen?

„Ja.“  
„Und ich tue was, von dem Sie nicht möchten, daß ich es tue?“  
„Ja.“ Boerne raufte sich die Haare.  
„Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! Sind wir hier bei _Was bin ich_? Was paßt Ihnen denn nun nicht?“

Oh. Details. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, er müßte nicht ins Detail gehen. Boerne sah ihn an und wartete. Überraschend geduldig eigentlich, in Anbetracht der Situation und der Tatsache, daß sie beide seit Tagen keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen hatten.

„Wenn Sie das nicht selbst wissen, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen!“ Das klang ziemlich patzig, aber Thiel hatte das Gefühl, daß ihn aus dieser Situation nur noch ein entschiedener Angriff retten konnte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Boerne gegenüber auch noch aussprechen müssen, was ihn beunruhigte.

Boerne sah ihn weiter an, ohne das Thiel aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas hätte herauslesen können. Der Pathologe sah so neutral aus, wie man nur aussehen konnte, und auch seine Stimme klang völlig sachlich.  
„Sprechen Sie mich doch einfach das nächste Mal an, wenn Sie wissen was Sie wollen.“

Das war das Ende dieser Unterhaltung.

 

_* wird fortgesetzt *_


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Tage hielt Boerne Abstand. Auch Thiel ging dem anderen möglichst aus dem Weg, obwohl ihm das schwer fiel. Der Zusammenarbeit war das natürlich nicht gerade dienlich. Die meiste Zeit ließ er Nadeshda Botengänge zwischen Rechtsmedizin und Präsidium machen, aber beim Obduktionsbericht zu ihrem aktuellen Fall ließ sich ein Zusammentreffen nicht mehr umgehen. Boerne vermied es, ihn anzusehen, und berichtete Frau Klemm knapp, zu welchen Ergebnissen er bei seiner Untersuchung gekommen war. Der Pathologe sah verdammt schlecht aus, dachte Thiel. Dabei sollte der andere doch jetzt endlich wieder schlafen können. Aber Boerne wirkte unkonzentriert, verlor mehrfach den Faden und war alles in allem ungewöhnlich unenthusiastisch, obwohl der neue Fall ihm eine erstklassige Wasserleiche beschert hatte.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Präsidium riß ihn die Staatsanwältin aus seinen Gedanken. Erst hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, daß sie ihn angesprochen hatte – dementsprechend gereizt wirkte die Klemm, als er endlich reagierte.  
„Das geht so nicht weiter, Thiel!“  
„Was meinen Sie?“ Thiel befürchtete im ersten Moment, Frau Klemm würde auf die Sache mit Winkler zurückkommen und ihm am Ende erzählen, er sei noch nicht wieder dienstfähig. Aber die Staatsanwältin hatte anscheinend etwas anderes im Sinn.  
„Das mit Ihnen und Boerne! Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was da gerade zwischen Ihnen beiden schiefläuft, und ihr Privatleben geht mich auch nichts an – aber klären Sie das, oder ich muß sie beide vom Dienst suspendieren!“ Das fand Thiel nun doch ein wenig übertrieben. Er hatte sich ja nicht das erste Mal mit Boerne gestritten, und außerdem konnten sie beide sehr wohl trotzdem professionell zusammenarbeiten ... na ja, so einigermaßen. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Frau Klemm die Hand hob und ihn stoppte.  
„Sagen Sie nichts, ich will wirklich keine Details wissen. Sehen Sie einfach zu, daß Sie ihre ... Beziehung wieder befrieden.“ Damit ließ sie ihn stehen.

 

***

 

Einige Nächte später wußte Thiel nicht mehr weiter. Er konnte vor Schlafmangel schon nicht mehr klar denken. Alleine hatte er kaum ein Auge zugetan, und Boerne ... fehlte ihm. Irgendwann zwischen drei und vier gab er auf. Die Situation war sowieso schon so verfahren, eigentlich konnte sie gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Er stand auf und ging zur Nachbarwohnung.

Boerne öffnete nach dem zweiten Klingeln. Er sah nicht verärgert aus, nicht einmal besonders überrascht, nur müde und besorgt, registrierte Thiel erleichtert. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber zum Glück mußte er diesmal nichts sagen. Boerne trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Die Müdigkeit legte sich wie ein schwerer Mantel über Thiel; er spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihm wich. Irgendwelche Grenzen waren ihm im Moment egal.

„Soll ich mitkommen, oder wollen Sie hierbleiben?“ fragte Boerne.  
„Kann ich hierbleiben?“  
„Natürlich.“

Thiel schlief ein, sobald sein Kopf Boernes Kopfkissen berührte. Als er spät am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder halbwegs klar. Kein Wunder, denn seit der Sache mit Winkler hatte er kaum mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden am Stück durchgeschlafen. Boernes Arm lag lose über seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich zu dem anderen hin und ließ sich näher ziehen. Scheiß auf irgendwelche Grenzen, dachte Thiel. Egal was das ist oder wird.

„Morgen...“ murmelte Boerne.  
„Hm.“  
„Wie geht’s?“  
„Besser.“ Er fühlte sich wirklich besser. Aber inzwischen wußte er, daß das ein trügerisches Gefühl war. Er war froh, daß der Streit mit Boerne zumindest vorerst beigelegt war. An den Albträumen und Panikattacken würde das alleine aber nichts ändern.  
„Aber ... ?“, fragte Boerne. „Da ist doch noch ein Aber, oder?“

Thiel zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann sagte er doch, was ihn bedrückte.  
„Was, wenn das nun nie wieder wird?“  
„Wenn Sie gleich auf mich gehört hätten, und sich professionelle Hilfe gesucht hätten, ginge es Ihnen vielleicht schon wieder besser. Dr. Schneider ist eine Studienkollegin von mir und wirklich sehr kompetent, sie würde Ihnen jederzeit einen Termin anbieten ...“ Diese Diskussion hatten sie nun schon einige Male geführt, und Thiel hatte wirklich keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung.

„Ach, erzählen Sie mir doch was anderes. Als ob Sie Ihre Probleme vor einer wildfremden Seelenklempnerin ausbreiten wollen würden!“

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich keine Probleme!“ Boerne klang so entrüstet, daß Thiel nicht anders konnte – er mußte lachen. Keine Probleme ... Boerne ... lag hier mit ihm im Arm und dachte, er habe keine Probleme.

„Warum versuchen Sie es nicht wenigstens einmal?“ Diesen geduldigen Tonfall haßte er – als wäre er ein Kind, dem man gut zureden mußte.

„Soll ich Ihrer Freundin vielleicht hiervon erzählen? Was meinen Sie, was ich dann zu hören kriege?“

„Sie würde Ihnen nichts sagen, was Sie nicht sowieso schon wissen.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Daß Sie Angst haben, mich zu sehr zu mögen.“ Boerne klang vollkommen ruhig. Thiel schluckte. Daß Boerne das wußte, wunderte ihn nicht so sehr. Aber er hätte nicht gedacht, daß der andere es wirklich aussprechen würde.

„Macht Ihnen das keine Angst?“

Boerne zögerte. „Ein bißchen. Aber es ist besser als die Alternative.“

„Welche Alternative?“

„Niemanden zu lieben und von niemandem geliebt zu werden.“

Thiels Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Das war nun wirklich eine eindeutige Aussage, die keinen Raum für andere Interpretationen ließ. Er wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Boerne schien es zu reichen, daß er ihm nicht widersprach und nicht von ihm wegrückte. Boernes Hand wanderte langsam von seinem Rücken nach oben, fuhr an seinem Hals entlang, durch seine Haare ...

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Das war zwar nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber andererseits hatte der andere ja auch nichts gefragt, sondern nur eine Tatsache festgestellt.

„Keine Ahnung. Viel ändert sich ja nicht.“ Boerne fuhr sanft mit einem Finger an Thiels Ohr entlang.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam mal duzen“, murmelte Thiel.

„Das wäre ein akzeptabler Anfang.“ Er spürte Boernes Lippen an seinem Ohr und überlegte gerade, ob ihm das jetzt eher zu schnell oder nicht schnell genug ging, als Boerne seine Gedanken mit seinem nächsten Satz unterbrach.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, die Stimmung zu trüben – ich habe übermorgen um zwei einen Termin für dich bei Dr. Schneider ausgemacht.“

„Wie bitte!“ Thiel konnte es kaum fassen – obwohl es ihn bei genauer Betrachtung nicht hätte wundern sollen, daß Boerne ungefragt auf sein Leben übergriff. Eigentlich wollte er Boerne seine Meinung in aller Deutlichkeit sagen, aber ... der andere sah ihn an mit einem Blick, dem nur schwer zu widerstehen war.  
„Bitte ...“ Boernes Mund war zurück an seinem Hals. „Mir zu Liebe ... Wenn es nichts nützt, mußt du nicht weiter hingehen ... und ich erwähne das Thema nie mehr ...“ Jeder Satz wurde von einem Kuß begleitet, und Boernes Hand drohte in Regionen zu wandern, die bis vor kurzem noch eindeutig jenseits aller Grenzen gelegen hatten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?“

„Ich weiß immer, was ich tue.“ Arroganter, manipulativer ... Thiel gab auf.

„O.K. Ich gehe. Auch wenn es nichts nützen wird, aber in Gottes Namen, ich geh hin.“

Boerne gab einen Laut der Zufriedenheit von sich und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Rücken fallen.

„He!“ Das fand Thiel jetzt aber doch ein wenig unfair. „Ich habe nicht nachgegeben, damit du aufhörst!“

„Wenn das so ist ...“

 

***

 

Drei Wochen und drei Gesprächstermine später ging es Thiel tatsächlich besser. Wobei er insgeheim vermutete, daß das weniger an der Gesprächstherapie lag als daran, daß er und Boerne ... nun ja ... glücklich waren. Das erzählte er dem anderen aber nicht – dessen Selbstbewußtsein brauchte wirklich keine zusätzliche Verstärkung.

Das einzige, was in Bezug auf Boerne derzeit noch an ihm nagte, war die Frage, wie es auf Dauer weitergehen würde. Konnte man das jetzt schon als Beziehung bezeichnen, oder noch nicht? Wie nannte man den Mann, mit dem man zusammen war: Freund? Partner? Oder gab’s da noch was anderes? Und wollte er überhaupt, daß alle Welt von ihnen beiden erfuhr, oder doch lieber – noch – nicht? Er startete einfach einmal einen Versuchsballon.

„Meinst du, wir müssen den Kollegen was sagen?“

„Äh ...“ Boerne klang verdächtig schuldbewußt. „Sollte das etwa geheim bleiben?“

Thiel sah seinen ... Partner entsetzt an. „Mit wem hast du geredet?!“

„Mit Alberich …“

„Du hast mit Frau Haller über unsere Beziehung geredet? ... Warum ... Wieso ... Wie kommst du nur dazu?“

„Wir sind befreundet – natürlich rede ich mit ihr.“ Das Schuldbewußtsein war wie meist von kurzer Dauer und Boerne ging schon wieder zum Angriff über. „Außerdem wußte sie ohnehin schon Bescheid. Alberich verheimlicht man so schnell nichts.“

Im ersten Moment war Thiel wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie Frau Haller Boerne gut zugeredet hatte ihn loszulassen, nachdem Thiel umgekippt war. Und ihr besorgter Blick später, als Boerne ihn mit nach Hause genommen hatte.  
Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte es da auch noch andere bedenkliche Szenen gegeben ... Nadeshada, die Boernes Verhalten „niedlich“ gefunden hatte und verdächtig rot geworden war. Frau Klemm, die ihn angewiesen hatte, sein Verhältnis zu Boerne wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und selbst sein Vater … hatte die letzten Male, wenn er ihm begegnet war, regelmäßig nach Boerne gefragt. Thiel schluckte.  
„Ich glaube, die wissen das alle schon.“  
„Wer?“  
„Nadeshda, die Klemm, mein Vater ... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, glauben die ohnehin schon seit geraumer Zeit, daß wir zusammen sind.“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“  
„Doch, die Indizien sind eindeutig … leider.“  
„Wie kommen die denn darauf?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“

* Fin *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ja, ich weiß, am Ende wird es wieder schwer kitschig ... ich kann einfach nicht anders ;) Oder nur schwer anders. Hoffentlich hat's trotzdem Spaß gemacht zu lesen._
> 
> _Der Text ist ja schon ein paar Wochen fertig, und ich habe ihn jetzt auch das erste Mal wieder gelesen, als ich Nipfels Korrekturen eingearbeitet habe. Da sich mir dabei nicht selbst die Nackenhaare gesträubt haben, hoffe ich, daß der h/c-Aspekt nicht zu übertrieben ist. Allzusehr leiden und ihrem eigentlichen Charakter fremd werden sollten die beiden ja nicht. Aber angesichts der doch recht traumatischen Ereignisse in "Höllenfahrt" finde ich es durchaus angemessen, daß das Thiel noch eine Weile nachgeht._
> 
> _Ich denke, es wird jetzt auch verständlich, warum ich die Szene in der Scheune aus der Episode mit der post-ep-Handlung zusammen lassen wollte - sonst hätte ich das mit den Grenzen schlecht immer wieder aufgreifen können. Ansonsten hätte ich aus der Scheune einen Oneshot gemacht und Kap. 2-4 als separate Geschichte veröffentlicht. Jetzt müßt Ihr halt damit leben, daß das ganze ein wenig zusammengestückelt ist. ;)_
> 
> _So, genug das eigene "Werk" interpretiert. Ich habe vermutlich nur alles heute schon gepostet, um mich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, die ich noch machen muß ... jetzt habe ich keine Ausrede mehr ...*seufz*_


End file.
